The Promise
by Kan-Can
Summary: Hayate leaves for the Chunin exam leaving his soon-to-be wife at home. What happens next?


So, this is a one-shot born from a random character that is only actually in the series for a total of about half an hour (if that). Emily and myself were looking through one of her mangas and noticed Yugao (there should be a line above the "u" but my work processing program doesn't that particular special character; you'll just have to pretend) and we started wondering who is was. In the manga we were looking at. she wasn't even named. However, she was visiting the Hero's Monument to pay her respects to Hayate. So, with some research, I found the Naruto-pedia page and now we have this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... etc. etc. You know the drill.

**THE PROMISE**

"I can't believe they would assign to watch over a bunch of kids! I mean, we're getting married in two weeks. You need to be here with me!" The words were accompanied by Yugao slamming the closet door. "There's so much left to do. All the last minute crisis. How will I manage without you?"

"Yugao. Calm down.' Hayate grabbed her wrists, stopping her from slamming her fists into the wall. He gathered the girl into his arms, pulling her into a comforting hug. "It'll be okay. You can take care of all that stuff without me- I'm not much help anyway. I'll be back in time for the wedding, I promise." Hayate brushed Yugao's long dark purple hair out of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I know you don't want me to go but.. someone has to do it. These children are the future of the village. It's my duty to proctor the chunin exam."

Yugao sighed, "I know. I just- I..." She trailed off, trying to put words to her emotions. "I'm afraid."

Hayate lifted her chin with one finger and peered into her eyes. "I'll come back to you. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, drowning in emotion. Yugao has long ago learned to live with the ninja ways. Once, she was even training to become a medical ninja but had dropped out the Academy when she decided that she wasn't meant to be a ninja. However, the man she loved was a ninja and he spent much of his time on mission; thus Yugao had learned to cope with his absence.

But, somehow, this time felt different. Yugao had never feared Hayate's death as strongly as she feared it this time. Maybe it was because he had sicker than usual as of late; the hoarse coughing fits were more violent and more frequent, and the bags under his eyes were darker and bigger. Yugao used what medicalnin skills she had learned in the Academy to try to help him- but it seemed as though it helped less every time.

In only two weeks, however they would be married. They would have a relaxing honeymoon, which Yugao hoped would help Hayate's physical illness. That would begin their long and happy life together. It would make up for all the days spent alone, waiting for a word from her ninja.

When he left for his assignment, Yugao watched from the doorway of their apartment as her lover walked away. He stopped at the end of the hall, waved once and blew her a kiss. She smiled weakly and pretended to catch the kiss. Hayate threw once last smile Yugao's way before turning the corner and stepping out of sight.

Yugao stepped back into the now seemingly empty apartment, closed the door behind her and collapsed into tears. She knew that her fears were unfounded- after all he was only proctoring an exam. Everyone participating would be too focused on passing to cause Hayate any trouble. But the rational side of her mind lost this argument. Her emotions demanded that she be worried and so she sat there in tears. After a few moments, Yugao pulled herself together. "Calm down, girl. It'll be okay. He'll come back. He promised," she whispered to herself, her voice filling the silent apartment. "There's things I need to do. Keep it together, girl. Deep breaths. It's okay."

Yugao kept busy for the next weeks and a half, counting down the days until Hayate would return home to her. She decided to cook him a big meal consisting of his favorite food for his return and was in the process of cooking the meal when she heard someone knocking on the door. A gasp of excitement rose in her throat as she flung her apron into a chair and raced to the door. Her excited, welcoming grin slowly faded into a frown of confusion when she saw that, instead of Hayate standing at the door there was twp ninja- the very that trained with Hayate in childhood- with solemn look on their faces. Yugao felt her heart drop to the floor. "What is it? What's wrong? Where's Hayate?" She heard her own voice but was unaware of speaking.

She looked for one ninja to the other but didn't register anything- her vision has narrowed, the edges blacking out. Over the roaring in her ears, she heard one say, "We're sorry to tell you this, but...Hayate died yesterday in defense of our village." She could vague hear his voice continuing to speak, but the words didn't register. The words echoed in her head. _Hayate died yesterday...defense... died...Hayate..._ Yugao knees buckled and she would have collapsed to the floor, if it weren't for the two ninja standing near enough to catch her. The last thing she head before passing out, was the sound of one of the pots on the stove boiling over.

~!~!~~!~!~

Two days later- the day the should have been her wedding day, the happiest day of her life-Yugao found herself standing before the Hero's Monument, watching as Hayate's name was etched into the stone. She stared listlessly ahead, dry-eyed, for she had no tears left to cry. She had cried enough for a lifetime in the past two days. She didn't think she had any tears left. The sunny day seems to be mocking her sorrow, mocking the occasion. It was exactly the type of day she has hoped and prayed for months that would occur on her wedding day; now she wanted storm cloud and rain- something to mirror her emotions. She wanted to lash out- to hurt someone like she had been hurt. But instead, she stood silently, dull-eyed and thin. For two days she had ate nothing but the bites that had been forced on her (although they tasted like ashes in her mouth) and slept only when she could no longer stay awake (and them only for an hour or so). Somewhere nearby someone was talking- it sounded like a meaningless drone to ears. Nothing anyone could say would help- nothing would bring him back. Thus, nothing mattered.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the speaker- a man she didn't recognize- walking close to her and saying her name. "And so to Yugao- the love of his life- we present his headband as a symbol of our gratitude for his sacrifice." He held the familiar headband up and displayed before reaching it to her. "Let us not forget her sacrifice as well. For she has sacrificed much. Thank you." Yugao took it from his hands numbly, clasping it tightly in her own. After the service, she was surround by people offering condolences and telling her to contact them if she needed anything. But the one thing she needed was something they couldn't give- Hayate's life back.

That night she sat on the edge of their- now her bed looking listlessly at the headband folded neatly and resting in her hands. Suddenly, a wave of anger rushed over her. tightening her grip on the headband until her knuckles turned white. "You lied." Her voice filled the empty room. "You lied!" Yugao found herself addressing a framed picture of Hayate on the wall, her voice raising with each word. "You lied to me! You promised that you would come back! You said you wouldn't leave me!" She flung the headband at the picture, knocking it to the floor where it lay facedown. She turned away, sobs racking her body again.

As she sank to the floor, sliding from the bed, she could feel his arms around her again. She stiffened when she thought she heard his voice. _Don't cry for me. _Surely it was someone outside the apartment-on the street, in the hallway. It couldn't be... _Yes, it is. Yugao, it's me. Don't cry for me. Don't be angry with me. I did what I had to do. Now it's your turn. Do what you have to do."_

Yugao looked around desperately. "What do I have to do?"

_You know. You know what you have to do. _With those words the phantom arms disappeared.

Yugao stood with new resolve. She walked across the room and re-hung the picture, kissing two finger and gently pressing them to the glass. She lifted the headband and held it up. Using her dim reflection in the glass as a guide, she tied headband around her own head. She would reenroll in the Academy tomorrow.

"I know what I have to do."

Those of you who have done you research on the story of these two people will know that this is not a precise account of their story. I took a slight poetic license.

If you enjoyed this, be sure to check out my other fan-fics. I'd like that. And I appreciate you taking time to read this one.


End file.
